purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Awakening/It All Comes Crashing Down
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=01 |episodeNumber=16 |airDate= |writer= |director= |previousEpisode= |nextEpisode= }} is the sixteenth episode of The Awakening. It is the season one finale. Plot Patricia, Hershel, Maggie, Beth and Susie watch as the herd advance towards the farmhouse from their kitchen. Patricia does a prayer and Beth says they should get out. Hershel tells them to wait it out, which they decide to do. Glenn orders Jacqui, who's driving the car that Glenn, Rebel, Sophia and Carol sit in, to turn around and go get the Greene family. Jacqui says they can't but Glenn argues that the herd will rip the house apart and kill them. After some persuading, Jacqui serves the car around. Rick watches from the side mirror as Jacqui leaves the trail. He curses as Lori yells out, a walker stumbling in front of the car. Rick hits it, causing the car to swerve off the tracks as several other walkers come towards them. The cars behind Rick's come to a halt as they realize how close the herd is. Kenny, who's in his truck with his family, asks if they're alright. Katjaa replies yes but a walker pushes itself up towards their window, snarling. Katjaa screams. Kenny starts driving again to get away. Jacqui, Glenn, Carol and Rebel reach the farmhouse before the herd and honk the horn for the family to come out. Rebel grabs the gun in the car and climbs out of the top window, shooting at walkers who come near them. Andrea, Ben, Billy, Clementine, Dale and Ed drive down towards the farmhouse. Dale tells her she's crazy but Andrea says they need to make sure Glenn and the others are alright. Rick tries to force the car out of a pothole they've swerved into, but the car won't budge. Rick, along with Lori, Carl, T-Dog and Shane, have to evacuate the car and get out of there. Rick shoots a walker coming towards them, telling the others to quickly get out and run for the barn. Lori, Carl, T-Dog and Shane begin running, Carl stops to help Rick shoot down walkers as Lori yells at him to hurry. Rick runs alongside Carl to the barn. Hershel walks out onto the barn, holding a rifle in his hand as Glenn yells from the car to hurry up. Andrea pulls up alongside Jacqui's car as Rebel shoots walkers alongside Jacqui. Hershel looks down towards the last car that sits in their driveway. Maggie, Susie, Patricia and Beth move out of the house, telling Hershel they have to go. Kenny stops the truck just outside the farm, looking over into the darkness to see what's happening. Duck asks if they're going back to get them, listing off his friends that he doesn't want to leave behind. Kenny says he'll see them again. Andrea drives off as the walkers get too close. Maggie yells at Hershel, telling him to hurry up. The family run down as Jacqui and Andrea drive away, Rebel giving the Greene family cover. Rick, Lori, Carl, T-Dog and Shane make their way through the herd. Shane lags behind, staring at Rick as he runs and contemplates shooting him in the back of the head, however he's caught off guard by a walker that stumbles into the middle of the running group, grabbing T-Dog. Shane shoots the walker, but not before it bites into T-Dog's arm. T-Dog insists he's fine and tells them to keep going. Rick, Lori, Carl, T-Dog and Shane manage to get to the barn, climbing up to the higher level. Rick taunts the walkers entering and tells Carl to drop his lighter down as he fills the barn with gasoline. Carl drops the lighter hesitantly, allowing the barn to light up into flames as Rick climbs up. Rick says it should be a good enough distraction as they climb out. Hershel, Maggie, Susie, Beth and Patricia run for their car when Patricia is grabbed by a walker, still attached to Beth's hand as she screams as they rip into her. Beth cries out, Maggie having to forcibly tear Beth from Patricia's grip as she's eaten alive. The rest of the family get to the car. Lori, Rick, Shane, Carl and T-Dog make their way out of the farm, coming across Kenny as he drives down. The back of his truck empty, the group plan to jump inside as walkers close all around them. T-Dog tells them to go, as he's already dead, T-Dog begins defending the group as Kenny rolls up, stopping for a moment to let Lori, Carl, Shane and Rick climb inside. Rick yells for T-Dog to get inside but he doesn't listen, shooting at the walkers. Kenny decides they have to go, as there's too many so he drives away. Rick and Lori watch as T-Dog is surrounded and, before they can bite into his flesh, T-Dog shoots himself in the head. Lori jumps at the gunshot, looking away in disgust and sadness, clutching her stomach. The groups drive off, leaving the farm as the barn burns to the ground. Soon, Rick, Lori, Shane, Carl, Katjaa, Duck and Kenny stop at the highway. Lori calms down Carl while Shane wanders off slightly, catching his breath and rubbing the back of his head. Rick tells them they'll all be okay but Lori doesn't think he's so sure. Just then, a car comes around the corner and Rebel waves from the top window. Glenn, Jacqui, Rebel, Carol and Sophia get out of the car, reuniting with the group. Glenn asks where Maggie and her family are, nobody knows. Soon enough, Hershel and his family come around in the car. Maggie hugs Glenn while Hershel keeps his distance, processing what had just happened. Andrea comes back around, too. Ben, Billy, Clementine, Dale and Ed with her. Once everyone is reunited, Jacqui asks about T-Dog which is when Rick tells them about him, most of the group are shocked and everyone saddened. Beth says Patricia died, which makes her start crying and Susie comforts her. Rick says they'll be going to Macon, as it's probably a better option. Shane looks on in disgust as he announces this. Nobody seems too bothered, so they get back into their cars and decide to drive off. As Rick is heading to his car, Hershel stops him and apologizes. Rick tells him he has nothing to apologize for. The group drive off together, heading out of the area for good. Cast *Rebel Dixon *Andrea Harrison *Jaqui *T-Dog *Rick Grimes *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes *Shane Walsh *Carl Grimes *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Clementine *Ed *Andrea Harrison *Sophia Peletier *Billy *Ben *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Susie Greene *Katjaa *Kenny *Kenny Jr. "Duck" Deaths *Patricia *T-Dog Trivia